


Fraser/ Ray Kissing ficlet

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boykissing Day Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser/ Ray Kissing ficlet

When I first awaken, for a long moment I'm sure I'm still dreaming. Ray's body is wrapped around mine, warm and touchable, and I almost don't want to move, lest he disappear.

And, yet, I'm almost sure this isn't a dream. I can feel his warm breath at the curve of my shoulder, the clutch of his fingers on my back where he has wrapped his arm around my waist like he's afraid to let go, the brush of his calf as it slides against my own, because even in sleep, Ray seems to always be moving. I can smell him. _Us_. For the final bit of proof, I taste him, running my tongue up the side of his neck, before biting the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Ray twitches and I instinctively know that he's awake, now, too, even before he pulls slightly away from me to look into my eyes. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I, but from the expression on his face, I'd imagine that he is wondering about the reality of this situation, as well. I want to tell him that it's alright, but I find myself barely able to breathe. Shakily, I set about allaying his fears, my lips brushing gently along his cheekbone, his jawline, his chin, as his breathing quickens and his hands grip me tighter. When I get to his mouth, however, all gentleness is gone as I thrust my tongue into meet his, pushing his mouth open wider, and wider still. His body, which tensed up upon waking is now relaxed against me in an easy acceptance that makes me dizzy. I love kissing Ray; in fact, I am overwhelmed how much I crave kissing him, and even after the endless kisses of last night, I am unable to get enough, to keep this just as a simple reassurance.

I draw back regretfully, but Ray throws an arm around my neck and tugs me back down. "Why are you stopping?" he says, panting.

"I have no idea," I tell him, and it occurs to me that I still don't quite believe that he wants me as much as I want him. So I kiss him again, and I don't stop kissing him until we both know it's real.


End file.
